


火炬木PRS论坛

by huangcunzhang



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, 准备好你就看吧, 千万注意避雷, 正常人不应该看这篇文, 火炬木小组全部在萌RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: Owen/Jack文的写手Toshi某一天看到一篇非常死偷卡的Ianto/Jack文，她忍不住查起了作者IP。





	火炬木PRS论坛

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年的文了，emmmm，注意避雷。

说实在的，上班看文不是什么明智的行为，好在Toshi是位电脑专家。电脑专家的好处在于，当你看完关于你同事的RPS文，能够以最快地速度删除所有的记录，神不知鬼不觉。  
今天实在没有什么事，Toshi确认了一下她的所有同事们都在打篮球——包括站在那儿不怎么动的Ianto——点开了Torchwood RPS论坛。  
Toshi发现这个论坛，是两年前的一天。当时她加入火炬木刚刚三个月，对这个组织和那位每天穿得和走台一样的上司充满了疑惑。她谷歌了火炬木这个词，并且在第二页找到了这个下限几乎成为过眼云烟的论坛。  
Toshi得说她在第一时间惊呆了——这真是个没有秘密的时代，论坛上的写手、画手、管理员看起来比Toshi都要了解火炬木。几秒钟之后这个日本姑娘想通了（毕竟她来自一个将同人事业发展成产业的国家），一个总是在耍帅的领导，一群出现在各个犯罪现场并且看起来好不专业的人，这些特性都是如此得引人注目，所以有一个论坛的人在萌他们的RPS、了解他们的秉性，也没有什么大不了的。

Toshi用了一天的时间确定了她的CP，并且在两年内成为了Owen/Jack这个CP数一数二的写手。即使Ianto和Jack被多次发现在办公室kiss，但这并不影响Toshi和论坛上的其他人萌Owen/Jack这CP——对于Toshi这样的日本姑娘来说，拆官配总是一件喜闻乐见的事。

前段时间Toshi一直忙于整理火炬木的往年资料，半个月没有去论坛。今天，她终于找到空闲，点开论坛。  
Toshi进入Fanfic区，发现自己半个月没有更的文下面满是求填坑的留言，她有点儿愧疚地回复了留言，并且保证今天晚上她一定写出两千单词的更新——当Owen说出“我的上校”之后，这个CP就以迅猛的速度和惊人的黄暴程度称霸了首页。  
在众多Owen/Jack的文里，一篇Ianto/Jack的文鹤立鸡群，并且短短半个月翻了⋯⋯三十页？  
Toshi几乎被这个数字震惊，在此之前Janto这个CP没有多少特别优秀的写手，好的画手一般都是在军医上校这边，对于拆CP没有很大执念的Toshi点开帖子，看了起来。  
这真是个篇感觉奇怪的文章，和众多以Hurt/Comfort为标签的Owen/Jack不同，这篇文章几乎单箭头了2万个单词，从头到尾就是Ianto如何追Jack并且设下套让他跳的文章。  
Toshi得说，这位作者对Ianto的智商充满了自信。她也得说，这个作者对Jack了解的太深，他（她）的文章中所采用的追Jack的方法，绝对能够让Jack闭着眼睛跳下去。  
Toshi的好奇心被勾了起来，这篇文到底是谁写的？有谁这么了解Jack，他那些成打成打的旧情人？  
电脑专家又看了一眼打篮球的同事们，确认他们没有人有空管她。  
Toshi敲了几行代码后，进入了论坛的后台，她从一堆数据中把作者的IP揪了出来。  
老天爷⋯⋯那是火炬木总部的IP地址。  
震惊万分的Toshi开始翻找这个作者的注册邮箱，当她看到地址时，她几乎听到了自己内心的尖叫：  
Iantojones776@gmail.com

看来他们的茶水小哥似乎一直致力于拆她的CP。

就在Toshi几乎被这个事实惊呆了的时候，中场休息过来喝水的Gwen走到了Toshi的身后。  
“你在看什么？Toshi？”Gwen皱着眉头，问，“Torchwood RPS。”  
Toshi赶紧关上页面，她转过身，面对Gwen：“没什么，没什么⋯⋯一个论坛而已⋯⋯”  
Jack跳上平台，接着是Owen，最后走过来的是Ianto。  
“你们在聊什么？”Jack问。  
“Toshi在看一个叫Torchwood RPS的论坛，Toshi，RPS是什么？一个秘密任务的代号。”Gwen问。  
Toshi连忙解释：“哦，没什么⋯⋯”  
“Torchwood RPS？”Owen惊讶地问道，“Toshi，你介意告诉我你的CP吗？我认为成员之间应该没有秘密。我在军医/茶水小哥这个CP上呆了近乎两年，斜线代表攻受。”  
Ianto走过去，看着Owen：“我终于知道为什么我们感情不好了。”  
“是的，”Toshi几乎在一秒钟明白过来Ianto话里的意思（也明白过来火炬木的同事们和她有着共同的爱好），“我知道有些人是CP不可拆。但抱歉，Ianto，我一直是军医上校。”  
Ianto朝Toshi笑了笑：“Toshi，我最不喜欢的CP就是军医上校。我的意思是Owen和我是逆的，可拆不可逆。”  
“我以为你萌的是Janto？我看到你写的文了！”Toshi说。  
“因为我只会写Janto的文，我和Jack在恋爱，没有和Owen。你没有在求文区见过我吗？我一直在求茶水小哥军医的文，其中茶水小哥是TOP。”  
“我真不敢相信你在萌你是TOP的文，看看你的细胳膊。”Owen说，“还好你没有写你和我的文，不然我给你点漏。”  
“我不明白，Ianto，”Jack插话进来，“为什么我们是一对你却萌军医和茶水小哥这个CP？”  
“既然生活中我已经和你一对，在fic的世界里，我可以萌点别的，那等于一个平行宇宙。要有点想象力，Sir。你关于秒表的想象力就很糟糕。”  
Toshi突然想起她在Ianto的文里看过秒表H，她觉得他快瞎了。她连忙从椅子上站起来——Ianto的文里写过他和Jack在这张椅子上做过两次。  
Gwen根本听不懂他的同事都在说些什么，她看看Jack，又看看其他人。但看起来没人打算给她解释。  
“你的ID什么？”Owen问，“我的是‘军医最高’，我想你们都应该见过我的ID。”  
“我在几乎所有和杨桃军医有关的掐架你都见过你。”Ianto说，“你每天质疑与解释为什么军医应该是TOP。”  
“萌CP不应该那么累，伙计们。”Jack说。  
“你不明白，Jack。”Toshi说，“等你萌了CP你就知道他们为什么视对方为仇人。”  
“我当然知道，但我觉得都大家都应该放轻松，”Jack说，“我的ID是‘All Jack All.’”  
“我终于知道那些无节操的NC17文是谁写的了。”Toshi说，她感到头痛。  
“哦⋯⋯我吐槽过你的文，不止一次。”Ianto说。  
“我真不相信我有这么没有节操的领导。”Owen睁大眼睛，“我会去注册马甲，给你点上十个漏。”

FIN.


End file.
